Not Just a Tutor
by Greenleaf Blossom
Summary: ON HOLD He has the looks, the money, and the charms. Its no wonder that he is the bachelor but what people dont know is that he is terrible at math. The solution: he hires a tutor. Is she just a tutor though? SakuSyao
1. The bachelor that CAN'T do math

Hey! I'm back! –gets angry glares from various people- hehe…this is currently my 3rd fic posted online! If you took the time to read this stuff and you haven't thought that I am crazy, good for you!

**Disclaimer:** I may own this plot…demo…I don't think CLAMP will let me own Card Captor Sakura.

_**

* * *

Not Just a Tutor **_

_**Prologue- The bachelor that can't do Math**_

_**By: Greenleaf Blossom**_

"…and thus, if you divide 3 by this side, you have to do the same to this side. That is all for today, please complete pages 225, 227 229 and 231 for homework. I will see you all tomorrow." The tall man at the front of the class wrapped up his words and closed his book.

The bell rang and the first person to jump out of his chair was a 18 year-old boy with untamed chestnut hair. He breezed out the classroom and left a trail of dust behind him.

The boy escaped into the crowded hall and walked to his locker on the second floor. He smirked at the girls that were gaping at him.

_Stupid girls._ He walked up to his locker and turned to the right combo. He dumped his math books inside and slammed the locker shut.

_You wont find me doing math tonight!_ He walked past some girls and winked at them.

The girls immediately fainted and sighed dreamily. "Hiii Li!" one of them said and flashed Syaoran a huge smile.

Syaoran smiled. _What a whore._ He thought when he made his way downstairs. He walked up to his friend's locker and snatched his glasses off him.

"Oi Syaoran, give them back." The blue-haired boy said "Syaoran, you better give them back or else I will tell everyone your secret." He said menacingly and Syaoran handed the glasses back to him.

He glared at the blue haired boy and whispered in his ear. "Hiiragizawa, you may not live to see the next sun" The boy just turned around and gathered his books.

"Seriously Syaoran, you have to do something about "cats" he said and used the secret word. Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked out the school with his hands behind his head.

"tsk tsk. Eriol, you don't know me! I wont be picking up a "cat" book any time soon!" Eriol eyed the boy and frowned.

"Well, if you want to be the smartest bachelor there is, you have to be good in ma- er…uh….I mean that you have to be good with "cats!" Eriol caught Syaoran's eye and shook his head.

He watched at Syaoran smiled a mega watt smiled at every girl he thought was cute. When he and Syaoran left the school yard, Syaoran pulled Eriol to a halt.

"Listen Eriol, I know that you mean good to me, but I am really hopeless with "cats" okay? So just mind your own business." Syaoran said and walked down the street.

Eriol pushed his glasses up a little and smiled at the back of his friend. _You aren't helpless, you just have to try. _

* * *

Later 

Syaoran slammed the door of his apartment shut and groaned. "Why is Hiiragizawa always right about thing!"

_Well if you want to be the smartest bachelor there is, you have to be good in ma-er…uh..i mean that you have to be good with "cats!" _

That line kept on running over and over in his head and he walked towards the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and picked up the newspaper. He flipped through it boringly until an ad caught his attention.

_**Help with mathematics.**_

_**Please call:**_

_**853- 587- 3369 and ask for**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto if you are interested. **_

_**30 a month and each tutoring lesson will be 1 hour long.**_

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and whistled. _ Sakura Kinomoto…help with math? The smartest bachelor?_ Syaoran picked up the phone cautiously and dialed the number on the ad. "Hello, uh…could..I speak to Sakura Kinomoto. I am here to apply for that ad."

* * *

Hehe…if you didn't know…the "cats" that Eriol and Syaoran were mentioning was actually "math" so if you go back into the story and replace "cats" with "math" it will actually make sense. I will only update if I have 5 reviews! 

Greenleaf Blossom


	2. The Bachlorette that CAN do math

Weeeee! Ehehe…I have never had so many reviews just for one chappie! Thank you all! Wow! I was so very happy when I continued receiving reviews-bows- the list of all people who reviewed are at the end….thanks again!

Disclaimer: Weeee..I own this plot but the last time I checked….I didn't own Card Captor Sakura…boo…

**Not Just A Tutor**

**Chapter 1- The Bachlorette that Can do Math.**

**Told By: Greenleaf Blossom**

"…I'm telling you Moyo, someone called last night and said that he wanted to apply for that ad we put up in that newspaper!" A girl with short auburn hair twirled the phone cord around her finger and looked up at the ceiling. The voice on the other end squealed in delight and then the voice blasted through the receiver.

"_Kawaii! You said "he" wow! Is he cute? HUH? Kura? Are you there?"_

The girl with auburn hair slapped her forehead with her free hand and gulped.

"Hehe, did I say 'he' I actually meant 'she' phoned yesterday and applied for that ad!" She crossed her fingers and hoped that her friend wouldn't see through that lie.

"_WHAT! I KNOW YOU ARE LYING KINOMOTO SAKURA! MWAHAHAHA! I KNOW IT'S A GUY!" _Sakura banged her head three times on the coffee table and cursed under her breath.

"_Oi Sakura? Are you okay over there?" _

"Moyo, promise me that you wont do anything!" Sakura said and hoped that her childhood friend would actually leave her and her love life alone.

"_YOU KIDDING? I TOMOYO DAIDOUJI HAVE VOWED THAT I WILL BE THERE WHEN YOU FIND YOUR ONE AND ONLY! THIS BOY JUST MIGHT BE YOUR ONE AND ONLY!"_ Tomoyo and her 'ohohohohohoho' were heard and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, please! Just stay out of this one! The last time you messed with my life….i'm sorry to say that it didn't turn out right!" Sakura stated and twirled her auburn lock around her finger.

_What are you saying? That time turned out pretty good…if I say so myself! _

"Er…Tomoyo, if you think getting cake all over my dress and hair was a success then you are crazy!" Sakura said and remembered the time when she was invited to a dinner party, Tomoyo had tried to make her "breath-taking" and dressed her up in a very long gown. She fell face flat onto the cake that was there.

_Sakura? You still there? _ Tomoyo said and Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Okay, I have to go Tomoyo, see you tomorrow!"

_Alright! Ja!_

Sakura sighed as she placed the phone down into its cradle. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Oh kami!" She looked up into space as she thought of yesterday's conversation on the phone with someone named, Show Ki? No wait…it was Shaoran Li or something like that. She sighed and remembered her conversation word for word because it truly was one of the weirdest conversations she had ever had.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, uh…could..I speak to Sakura Kinomoto. I am here to apply for that ad."_

"_This is"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Uh…I am Sakura Kinomoto!"_

"_Oh…okay…uh you see…the ad…math…help…me!"_

"_Uh sir, could you please say these things more clearly?"_

"_Ummm…I want to uh…hire…you as math for my tutor."_

"_Hoeee?"_

"_Oh! I mean I want to hire you for my tutor for math!"_

"_Oh okay! When do you want to do the lessons?"_

"_Oh…O-on Mondays?"_

"_Mmmm…okay! So where do you live?"_

"_Huh? Oh..oh uh…I live at Chestnut road, number 124."_

"_Okay! I'll see you on Monday then Mr…?"_

"_Syaoran Li."_

"_Okay Ja Ne!_

"_Uh..Ja!"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh that's it! His name was Syaoran Li…hmmm…I wonder why he was so nervous….I don't sound that weird on the phone!" Sakura stared up into space and then looked at the calendar.

"HOEEEEEE?" Sakura yelled and jumped up from the couch. "TODAY IS MONDAY!"

Meanwhile…

"_When is she going to be here?" _ A boy with messed up chestnut hair looked out the window for any sight of the person he was waiting for.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He yelled and pulled his hair in distress.

"_Gee, I don't even know what she looks like! What if she likes me? What if she is so freakin' ugly that I cant sit still for 1 hour? What if she looks revolting?" _

They boy screwed up his eyes in distaste at the imaginary sight of his tutor.

"When is she going to be here?" Then a sudden thought bumped into his head. "

_Syaoran my man! You are so smart!"_ He ran upstairs and snickered.

"Prepare yourself for operation: Make over!"

With Sakura….

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura jumped into her shoes and ran out to her red Porsche. She threw her purse into the seat and pratically jumped into her car. The neighbors which were outside just merely smiled because they saw her act that way everyday.

Sakura turned on the ignition and fired out the driveway leaving a trail of dust behind her.

She turned into a neighboring road and looked at the street names. "Ackroyd, Medusa, Kelet….Chestnut!"

Sakura made a loud turn and blasted off to number 124. She parked in the driveway and ran up to the door.

She ran the doorbell and waited timidly for the person to answer the door. The door opened and revealed a man with gelled chestnut hair. He was wearing a turtle neck sweater and long brown corduroy pants. He had on thick glasses and a weird smile. Sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes and burst into a smile.

"Konnichiwa Li-san! I am your tutor Sakura Kinomoto!" She smiled a mega watt smile and the boy at the door gaped at her.

She was freaken beautiful..no HOT! Her auburn hair framed her face and her pink halter top and blue capris totally matched her. He was so mad at himself.

Syaoran had a great idea and smiled at the girl at the door. "Uh…I think you are my brother's tutor! I'll just go get him now! Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Syaoran ran upstairs and jumped out of what he was wearing. He rampaged through his closet and found a t-shirt and jeans. He messed up his hair again and took of his geeky glasses. He smiled at himself in the mirror and made a cool pose.

_Go get her wolf!_

Syaoran waltzed downstairs and put his hands in his pockets. He saw the girl standing unmoving at the door where he left her. He smirked and walked up to her casually. "Hello! I am Syaoran Li, pleased to meet you!"

Sakura looked up from her feet to the guy standing in front of her. "Konni-…konnichiwa Li-san." She managed to say and blushed a million shades of red.

Syaoran smirked. "Please let me show you to my room….er….Study room!" He said and hoped that she wouldn't suspect him. Sakura smiled and followed Syaoran to the room down the hall. When they got in, Syaoran pushed the magazines and junk off the couch and smiled.

"Please, just make yourself at home!" Sakura looked around and saw nothing but junk and bikini girl posters. She saw an electric guitar in the corner and raised her eyebrows.

Syaoran saw what was happening and made a fast cover-up. "Uhhh you see…this room belongs to my brother..er…Shao Li! Please don't mind!''

Sakura loosed up and sat down at the black leather couch. "So uh…Li-san! You needed help with math?"

Syaoran sat down next to her and sighed dramtically. "Yes…I need help with math."

Sakura felt sympethtic for the boy and patted him on the back. "Don't worry!"

Syaoran smirked…_I've got you…_

**Ehehe…there we go! Another chappie done! Sorry if I am updating too slow! I just got writer's block….I still haven't started Before I knew You….sorry… -blocks glares from readers- and no I am not dead….lol…ppl thought that I was dead! The next update will be faster!**

**Thanks to these people I was able to continue…oh ya..i need 7 reviews before I continue!**

AHHHHHHHHHH   
Lifeless-Kanna  
.Rinoa Leonheartilly  
Peaceful Angel  
VcChick  
Sefadora Firewood  
Cherry Blossomz 1018  
firnoviel  
Pinaygrrl

sd-cherri  
miz-annonymouz04

Mystic Moon Empress  
Prozacfairy  
Misakie

Love you all!

-Greenleaf Blossom


	3. AN HELP!

Hi…..its me Greenleaf Blossom::receives glares from people: Okay….for those of you who are patiently awaiting the arrival of Not Just A Tutor 3……there's been a problem…

I REALLY NEED SOME HELP…..

Please SOMEONE….tell me something! I need some inspiration…..

If you have something that might work in the next chapter of this story then PLEASE give me some ideas……I can't think of anything.

PLEASE! PLEASE….I will include you as my BETA writer! PLEASE!

If you want this story to go on….then please help….anything will do….

Lotsa Luv….

:Greenleaf Blossom:


	4. Coming to a place near you

Konnichiwa minna-san! It's me, Greenleaf Blossom back with a vengeance! No really…..actually I'm back with another chapter of Not Just a Tutor….but before we get to the story I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to these people:

**Ffgirl-07**- Of course I'll keep this up, its all because of the reviews and support I've had! I think I will make Syaoran corner her….it'll be funny! Thanks!

**Empresscherryblossom**- thanks so much for your idea…I may use your idea in the future! Lots of luv!

**Firnoviel**- hey! You're one of the few people who have kept on reviewing for like forever! Thank you so much! Thank you so much for your awesome idea!

**Lauren**- WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL! You are so supportive, if you are still reading this, I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Meow-mix23**- ummm…is this fast enough for you?

**BlueMeteorGirl**- hey….thanks for forgiving me! Keep on reviewing!

**Prozacfairy**- has anyone ever told you that you give the funniest reviews ever! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I luv your idea!

**Katkat**- thanks for taking the time to reading this story!

**Mew Sango**- BWAHAHA! Thank you so much for the evil idea! You're awesome!

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to these people: **Firnoviel, Lauren, Prozacfairy,** and **Mew Sango**…I luv u guys!

Thank you so much for supporting this story!

Disclaimer: Grrrr….its my birthday in three days and CLAMP still won't let me own CCS…..boo….not even Syaoran-kun….meanies. -Rubs black eye with a cloth-

**Summary:**

He has the looks, the money, and the charms. Its no wonder that he is "the bachelor" but what people don't know is that he is terrible at math. The solution: he hires a tutor. Is she just a tutor though? SakuSyao

**Not Just a Tutor**

Greenleaf Blossom

**Chapter 3: Coming to a place near you!**

"ARGH!" A loud scream was heard from a math class room on the second floor of Seiju High "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU-" A masculine voice started to say but was cut off by another.

"Sheesh…you don't have to scream in my ear dude! I told you, I really didn't want to but I have to! Your mother insisted that I should stay with you because I have no place to g-"

"SO WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH YOU? YOU CAN STAY ON THE STREET FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Geez Syaoran, man. You kill me….i've been your friend for forever and you don't let me stay with you? That hurts."

"Eriol, DO NOT go softy on me…I wasn't the one who wanted to be your friend." The boy named Syaoran stated and then turned his back to the blue haired boy.

"So….you would rather me BLAB to the whole entire school population that SYAORAN HAS A-" Eriol was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"ERIOL! Shut up! You promised not to tell…" Syaoran said menacingly. "Besides, I've got a tutor to help me with this 'problem' of mine." He smirked.

"Ohhhh…I'm guessing that the tutoring session last night went well." Eriol raised an eyebrow. "So was she cute?"

"CUTE? HAH!" Syaoran crossed his arms and faced his friend squarely. "She was HOT! Only thing is: she's a little dense. But I guess that just adds to her cuteness." Syaoran laughed and laughed manically

"C'mon Syao-man! Let me live with you, then I'll be able to see if this tutor of yours really is HOT." Eriol said and smiled inwardly because he knew that Syaoran would never say no now.

"Okay, fine…but if you even lay as much as ONE finger on my next target….then YOU'RE dead." Syaoran stated then quickly sat down as a group of students came in followed with the teacher.

Syaoran and Eriol sat together in the back of the class. The teacher got his books ready then started the class. "Okay people, calm down. Today I have some important news to tell you….."

Syaoran tuned out the teacher and looked out the window. His face had an unreadable expression on it so the teacher wouldn't know that he was actually planning the plan to get to his next target.

Syaoran's POV

_Next time when she comes over, she's going to have a one of a kindg of a tutoring lesson._

_First I'll have to take down those ridiculous posters and clear the room that we're going to be sitting in, and then I'll decorate it with candles and tea lights. Heck, I'll even throw in the flowers…then she'll have to throw in the towel. HAHAH…no girl ever escapes Syaoran Li! I'm gonna get you Kinomoto Sakura…_

End POV

"Li, Li. SYAORAN LI ARE YOU LISTENING?" The math teacher was standing right in front of Syaoran and rapping on his desk with his knuckles.

Syaoran woke up from his 'daydream' and looked up at his teacher. "Wha…o um… hai! Honorable sensei! Please continue." He put on his best serious face and tried to wipe any traces of drool from his mouth. The sensei (Sorry couldn't think of any good names….if you have any mean math teacher names then maybe you'd like to suggest them in your review?) glared at Syaoran slightly, obviously displeased, and turned his attention back to the rest of the class.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We have two new students in our class today. Please welcome Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura warmly." The teacher moved aside so Syaoran could have a better view of the front. Syaoran's eyes grew wide as he recognized his tutor Kinomoto Sakura. She looked even better wearing the Seiju High uniform and her short hair clipped up with a small pink barrette.

He nudged his blue haired companion on the arm and pointed to the front. "See the girl with the auburn hair….she's my tutor." Eriol nodded slightly, his eyes still glued onto the girl next to Sakura. "Wow, she's a beauty." Eriol smiled and entered daydream mode. Syaoran slapped Eriol on the back of the head.

"Oww…what was that for?" Eriol hissed and rubs the back of his head which was still throbbing from the impact of Syaoran's palm.

"I said, the girl with the auburn hair…she's my TUTOR!" Syaoran hissed back and made a point that clicked in Eriol's mind.

'Hey Syaoran, if she is your tutor, then won't she know you and your problem with math and blab it out to the school?" Eriol said and Syaoran took his turn in being shocked.

"Oh my god…Eriol you've gotta help me." He said as the teacher directed the two new girls to their new seats. Sakura ended up being in front of Syaoran and she smiled in acknowledgement at his face.

Syaoran coughed and Eriol caught his swift motion and quickly ripped out a piece of notebook paper and began writing something down. Syaoran saw out of the corner of his eye that Eriol was giving the piece of paper to the other new girl, Tomoyo Daidouji. Syaroran growled and smacked Eriol on the head again.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled and shot a death glare to Eriol who was once again rubbing his head.

"I'm taking care of my business." Eriol simply stated and cleaned his glasses with his t-shirt. "What did you think I was doing?"

"ARGH! Eriol…you were supposed to help me write a note to Kinomoto telling her that she can't blab my secret out to the others! BAKA!"

"OH! Sorry man….I was just caught up in the moment." Eriol grinned sheepishly and began writing on another piece of paper.

"You're useless" Syaoran said and concentrated on the girl in front of him. He hadn't forgotten how she had smiled at him earlier. _What a pretty smile…she'll definitely be worth all the trouble im going through. Such soft hair too…wonder what its like to be her?_

Syaoran looked over at Eriol again to see him folding a piece of paper neatly into a small square and then aimed it for Sakura's desk. He watched intently as Sakura jumped slightly at the motion and carefully unfolded the paper.

"Tomo-san…look at this." Sakura said and passed the paper over to her raven haired friend. Tomoyo read the note and smiled then whispered to Sakura…"Someone's a little touchy about the subject….."

Sakura giggled slightly and turned around to greet Syaoran only to find him inches away from her face. She gasped slightly and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Li-kun what are you doing?" she whispered then turned away from him so that he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Please Kinomoto-san…call me Syaoran." He said and smiled charmingly at the innocent girl.

"O-oh…okay…L-Syaoran-kun…..then you may call me Sakura….." She smiled and dared to glance at the handsome boy behind her.

"Oh…Sakura-san….please I beg of you…..please don't tell the others about our tutoring classes….i'll be so embarrassed." Syaoran pleaded and put on his best puppy-dog face.

Sakura cocked her head. "Syaoran-kun…there is nothing to be afraid about…..having problems with math is very normal! But of course..if it makes you feel better then I will keep it a secret" she smiled

"Oh thank you Sakura….you are the best.." Syaoran said and winked at her. Sakura turned away quickly but Syaoran still caught the blush that rapidly spread to her face.

_How easy is this going to be._

After class with Eriol and Syaoran

"That was so easy! It was so easy!'' Syaoran boasted and walked to his locker with Eriol close behind.

"Syaoran…you shouldn't be such a hentai…she's just a girl!" Eriol said and shook his head disapprovingly.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and looked slyly at Eriol.

"Hey man, what did you give that Daidouji girl anyway?" He said backing Eriol onto his locker.

"Oh nothing…just my phone number." Eriol said and winced in pain as Syaoran's hand collided on his head.

"WHO IS THE HENTAI NOW?"

* * *

AN- Okay people….its over….its over…I finally got it over with! YAY!

I just introduced Sakura and Tomoyo….more of them will come in later…

Whether you guys enjoyed this chapter or not…REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you think!

Now i think i will go type up BEFORE I KNEW YOU...if you have the time...then please go read that too!

Eagerly awaiting

-Greenleaf Blossom


End file.
